


"Utulie n'aure!" & Other Poems

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [61]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haiku, M/M, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Poetry, Quatorzain, Sonnet, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three poems written about the Sons of Feanor for Poetic Forms prompts during B2MeM 2012</p><p>"Utulie n'aure": Maedhros on the Nirnaeth and the death of Fingon (non-classical sonnet or quatorzain).</p><p>Also a haiku (Maglor) and a tanka (Maedhros to Elwing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Utulie n'aure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros mourns Fingon's death in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the title and the poem allude to Fingon's battle cry ("The day has come").

You raised your voice—the dawn was bright—  
to greet the coming of the light,  
as sure this was the time to fight  
as that each day must follow night.

I wish I’d heard, had seen that sight,  
been standing at your side to fight  
and aid your sword arm as I might  
upon the coming of the light.

Our hopes so high, our prospects bright,  
for we were strong enough to fight  
our foe, his malice and his might,  
before the coming of the night.

You died. Now every day is night:  
you were my dawn, my only light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B2MeM 2012 prompts: [Poetic Forms]: (O-67) sonnet; [Snippets of Verse]: (O-67) 'Day brought back my night' (J. Milton)
> 
> Not a Shakespearean or Petrarcan sonnet, obviously. You may prefer to call it a quatorzain, perhaps.


	2. Haiku: Maglor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku attributed to Maglor, some time during the Second or Third Age

Not much need to speak  
of those who died long ago:  
hear my tears singing.


	3. Maedhros to Elwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tanka reflecting Maedhros's thoughts about Elwing

What use Silmarils  
to you—or me? What we crave:  
our fathers’ return.

The light on its chain is Death.  
I need Death. Give it to me.


End file.
